The invention relates to a process for the production of 4,4-dimethyl-5xcex1-cholesta-8,14,24-trien-3xcex2-ol (1) and intermediate products in the process 
Studies by Byskov et al. (Nature 1995, 374, 559) show that 4,4-dimethyl-5xcex1-cholesta-8,14,24-trien-3xcex2-ol, formula I, named FF-MAS below, isolated from human follicular fluid, is an endogenous substance that regulates meiosis, to which advantageous hormonal effects are attributed. This substance is thus of importance for pharmaceutical applications, for example to promote fertility.
A first synthesis of this natural substance, which will take place in the biosynthesis of cholesterol from lanosterol, was described by Dolle et al. (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1989, 111, 278). Starting from ergosterol, FF-MAS is obtained in an 18-step synthesis sequence at great cost. Large parts of the synthesis are dedicated to the partial chemical degradation of the ergosterol side chain, the subsequent creation of the FF-MAS side chain and the protective group chemistry that is necessary to achieve this goal.
A second synthesis of FF-MAS was described by Schroepfer et al. starting from dehydrocholesterol in a 13-step synthesis (Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 1997, 8, 233). Also in this synthesis, a more expensive protection of the diene system must be performed in the side chain degradation. only four steps (epoxidation and rearrangement for protection; reduction and elimination for the regeneration of the diene system) are due to the protective group strategy.
The objects of this invention are new processes for the synthesis of FF-MAS. The subjects of this invention are also the new, previously unknown compounds that are processed within the framework of the syntheses and can be used per se or derivatized as starting materials for the synthesis of other target molecules, for example for the synthesis of FF-MAS analogues (see WO 96/00235) and the use of compounds for the production of 4,4-dimethyl-5xcex1-cholesta-8,14,24-trien-3xcex2-ol.
This object is achieved by the teaching of the claims.
By the two processes according to the invention, considerably fewer intermediate steps take place than within the known syntheses of Dolle et al. The number of purification steps is considerably lower, and no technically complex devices, such as an ozone generator with the facilities that are necessary for its operation, are required.
Process Variant 1

According to Diagram 1, FF-MAS is produced in a ten-step sequence starting from, for example, 3-oxopregn-4-enoic-21-acid methyl ester (Formula 2 with R1=CH3) (Helv. Chim. Acta 1939, 22, 1178 and 1184). The compound that is mentioned here as educt is readily accessible in various ways from commercially available steroids. For example, the production of a compound of formula 2 with R1=CH3 in a three-step sequence from 3xcex2-hydroxyandrost-5-en-17-one (CAS Registry Number 53-43-0; 571-35-7, etc.) via Horner-Wittig (e.g., Synth. Commun. 1977, 7, 215), reduction of the resulting 17-double bond (e.g., Synthesis 1996, 455) and subsequent Oppenauer oxidation (e.g., Helv. Chim. Acta 1939, 22, 1178 and 1884) are described.
Starting from 3xcex2-acetoxy-androst-5-en-17-one (CAS Registry Number 853-23-6, etc.), a compound of formula 2, with R1=CH3, can also be produced via condensation with malodinitrile, subsequent reduction of the resulting 17,20-double bond with sodium borohydride, nitrile saponification and decarboxylation with potassium hydroxide in ethylene glycol, esterification of the resulting carboxylic acid (Coll. Czech. Chem. Commun. 1982, 1240) and final Oppenauer oxidation (e.g., Helv. Chim. Acta 1939, 22, 1178 and 1184).
It is familiar to one skilled in the art that R1 can be varied in compounds of formula 2 according to standard methods. This can happen by using other alcohols in the esterification step, but also by reesterification of an already present ester. R1 can thus have the meaning of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl and the corresponding butyl isomers, pentyl and the corresponding pentyl isomers as well as hexyl and the corresponding hexyl isomers, phenyl, benzyl, ortho-, meta- and para-methyl phenyl.
The reaction of a compound of formula 2 to a compound of formula 3 is carried out according to processes that are known in the art (e.g., Helv. Chim. Acta 1980, 63, 1554, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1954, 76, 2852). For example, a compound of formula 2 is reacted in the presence of bases such as, for example, the alkali salts of lower alcohols, but preferably potassium tert-butylate, with an alkylating agent such as, for example, dimethyl sulfate, dimethyl carbonate or else methyl iodide in a solvent or solvent mixture. As solvents, lower, preferably tertiary alcohols as well as ethers, for example methyl tert-butyl ether or tetrahydrofuran and their mixtures can be used. The use of tert-butanol or a mixture of tert-butanol and tetrahydrofuran is preferred. The reaction is performed in a temperature range of 0xc2x0 C. to 65xc2x0 C., but preferably in a temperature range of 15xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C.
The reaction of a ketone of formula 3 to the corresponding 3-alcohol of formula 4 can be performed with a considerable number of reducing agents. As examples, there can be mentioned: BH3 complexes (e.g., with tert-butylamine or trimethylamine), selectrides, sodium and lithium borohydride, inhibited lithium aluminum hydrides (e.g., LiAl (Oxe2x80x2Bu)3H); microorganisms such as, e.g., baker""s yeasts or enzymes, for example, 3xcex2-hydroxy steroid dehydrogenase, can also be used.
It is known to one skilled in the art that depending on the reagent that is used, various solvents or solvent mixtures and reaction temperatures can be used. Preferred here, however, are borohydrides, such as, for example, sodium borohydride in suitable solvents, such as, for example, lower alcohols or mixtures of alcohols with aprotic solvents, for example dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran. The reactions are performed in a temperature range of xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C., but preferably in the range of 0xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C.
Before the introduction of the 7,8-double bond (5xe2x86x926), the 3-OH group of a compound of formula 4 is provided with a protective group R2 that is suitable for this reaction. As protective groups, for example, esters of aliphatic and aromatic carboxylic acids, e.g., acetic- and benzoic acid esters, acetal protective groups, such as, for example, tetrahydropyranyl-, methoxymethyl- or methoxyethoxymethyl ethers, but also other ether protective groups, for example, silyl ethers, such as, for example, trimethylsilyl-, triethylsilyl- or triisopropylsilyl; triphenylsilyl; dimethyl(1,1-dimethylethyl)silyl-ether, are suitable.
Depending on the desired protective group, the reaction conditions and reaction temperatures vary. The introduction of the respective protective group is carried out according to processes that are known to one skilled in the art. As an example, the esterification of a compound of formula 4 with acetyl chloride in the presence of a base such as triethylamine or pyridine with or even without the addition of an inert solvent, for example dichloromethane in a temperature range of 0xc2x0 C. to 60xc2x0 C., can be mentioned. The introduction of a silyl protective group is carried out preferably by reaction of a compound of formula 4 with a silyl halide, but preferably dimethyl-(1,1-dimethylethyl)silyl-chloride or triethylsilyl chloride in the presence of a base, for example imidazole, in a suitable solvent such as, for example, dimethylformamide in a temperature range of 10xc2x0 C. to 140xc2x0 C., but preferably between 20xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C. The introduction of the 7,8-double bond into a compound of formula 5 (xe2x86x926) can be carried out in a two-step process. First, it is bromated in an allylic manner to the 5,6-double bond in the 7-position, and then a compound of formula 6 is obtained by eliminating the hydrogen bromide. The bromine compound does not need to be isolated, but can generally be used directly in the next step. The bromation is carried out according to processes that are known in the art. For example, N-bromosuccinimide can be used in a suitable solvent, such as, for example, benzene, lower alkanes or else halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, carbon tetrachloride. The reaction can be performed with the addition of a radical starter, for example dibenzoyl peroxide, but also in the presence of light (see, e.g.: J. Org. Chem. 1949, 14, 433; Bull. Chem. Soc. Jpn. 1986, 59, 3702; Monatshefte Chem [Chem Monthly Publication] 1975, 106, 1415). Other bromation reagents can also be used; for example, N,N-dibromodimethylhydantoin can be mentioned. Usually, the reaction is performed in a suitable solvent, such as, for example, benzene, or a mixture of benzene and hexane at elevated temperature (see, e.g.: J. Med. Chem. 1977, 20, 5; J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1977, 99, 3432). For the bromation step, other solvents than those previously mentioned can also be used, for example, formic acid methyl ester (e.g.: Angew. Chem. [Applied Chemistry] 1980, 92, 471).
To cleave hydrogen bromide, various reagents can be used, preferably nitrogen bases such as, for example, quinaldine or collidine, but also other reagents, such as trimethylphosphite, are preferred. The reaction is performed in suitable solvents, for example in an aromatic hydrocarbon such as xylene in a temperature range of between 7xc2x0 C. and 145xc2x0 C. (see, e.g.: Helv. Chim. Acta 1973, 56, 1708; J. Org. Chem. 1951, 16, 1126: J. Org. Chem. 1982, 47, 2536).
The reaction of a compound of formula 5 to a compound of formula 6 can also be carried out by direct dehydrogenation in a reaction step, however. As dehydrogenating agents, quinones, for example 2-methyl-1,4-naphthoquinone (Recl. Trav. Chim. Pays Bas [The Netherlands] 1940, 59, 454) or 1,4-benzoquinone (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1946, 68, 738) can be used. Preferred for the reaction of a compound of formula 5 to a compound of formula 6, however, are the two-step processes that consist of a bromation step and a subsequent dehydrobromation step.
The isomerization of a compound of formula 6 (xe2x86x927) can be carried out according to various methods, for example hydrochloric acid can be used in a solvent mixture that consists of ethanol, benzene and water (J. Org. Chem. 1986, 51, 4047). Ethanol and methanol are also described as the only solvents for such diene-isomerizations, whereby hydrochloric acid is also used (e.g.: J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1953, 75, 4404; Tet. Lett. 1967, 3699). If the operation is performed according to one of the previously described methods, compounds of formula 7 are obtained, in which R2 means hydrogen and R1 means ethyl or methyl, depending on the alcohol used. The use of HCl gas in solvents such as chloroform or acetic acid is also described (e.g.: J. Org. Chem. 1988, 53, 1563: J. Chem. Soc. 1962, 2917). The isomerization can also be performed, however, with use of other acids and/or solvents, thus with p-toluenesulfonic acid in benzene (Chem. Pharm. Bull. 1988, 36, 2724).
The isomerization of the 5,7-diene can also be performed with sulfuric acid in solvents such as dioxane, primary alcohols or their mixtures with and without addition of aromatic hydrocarbons such as, for example, toluene at elevated temperature; here, the preferred temperature range reaches from 70xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C., whereby the operation is optionally performed in a pressure vessel. In this case, a compound of formula 7, in which R2 means hydrogen, and R1 corresponds to the hydrocarbon portion of an optionally used alcohol, is obtained, and without the addition of alcohol, R1 generally remains unchanged. In addition, the desired isomerization can also be performed in sulfur dioxide at elevated temperature in the pressure vessel (J. Chem. Soc. 1954, 814). Also described is the use of transition metal catalysts such as, for example, rhodium trichloride (J. Chem. Soc. Perkin I, 1977, 359).
The alkylation of a compound of formula 7 (xe2x86x928) is preferably performed on those derivatives in which R1 means methyl or ethyl and R2 means hydrogen or a protective group, such as trialkylsilyl, tretrahydropyranyl, methoxymethyl or, for example, methoxyethoxymethyl. The desired protective group is optionally introduced before alkylation according to the methods that are known in the art to one skilled in the art. Alkylations of steroidal 20-carboxylic acid esters are described in various ways. Mainly the methyl or ethyl esters are used here. In addition to the frequently described introduction of a 20-methyl group, a number of alkylations with complex components are also described (see, for example, Bull. Soc. Chim. Belg. 1986, 95, 289; Tet. Lett. 1987, 28, 1685; J. Am. Chem. Soc 1995, 117, 1849; J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Comm., 1975, 968).
As an alkylating reagent, here the 5-bromo-2-methyl-2-pentene or the 5-iodo-2-methyl-2-pentene (e.g.: Synthesis 1979, 37) or a sulfonic acid ester, preferably the methanesulfonic acid ester or the p-toluenesulfonic acid ester of the corresponding carbinol 4-methyl-3-pentenol is used. For deprotonation of a compound of formula 7, various bases can be used. As examples, potassium and sodium hexamethyldisilazide (Tet. Lett. 1996, 37, 7473; Chem. Comm. 1997, 8, 765) and also other nitrogen bases, for example, lithium diisopropylamide (see, e.g., J. Chem. Soc. Perkin 1, 1978, 1282; Tet. Lett. 1996, 37, 9361) can be mentioned. Other lithium dialkylamide bases can also be used. Lithium diisopropylamide is preferred, however. With or even after addition of the alkylating agent, hexamethylphosphonic acid triamide or hexamethylphosphoric acid triamide can be added to the reaction. As solvents, aprotic solvents, preferably ethers such as, for example, diethyl ether or else tetrahydrofuran or their mixtures with hydrocarbons, e.g., hexane, are used. Tetrahydrofuran, however, is preferred here with or without the addition of hexane. The reaction is performed in a temperature range of xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to room temperature, but preferably in a temperature range of xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 10xc2x0 C.
Diagram 1 
To complete the synthesis, the ester group of a compound of formula 8 is reduced to the methyl group (compounds of general formula 11) in a multistep process. The reduction sequence usually consists of three steps. First, the ester is reduced to an alcohol of formula 9. As reducing agents, lithium aluminum hydride or diisobutylaluminum hydride in suitable aprotic solvents, such as, for example, hydrocarbons, e.g., toluene, or ethers, e.g., tetrahydrofuran, or their mixtures, are preferably used here. The reactions are performed in a temperature range of xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 40xc2x0 C., but preferably in a range of xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 25xc2x0 C. After the hydroxy group of a compound of formula 9 is converted into a leaving group, a compound of formula 10 that is thus obtained is further reduced. The selection of a suitable leaving group for the hydroxy group of a compound of formula 10 depends on the nature of substituent R2. If R2 means hydrogen, a reagent must be selected, which ensures differentiation between the secondary hydroxyl group at C-3 and the primary hydroxyl group at C-21. For this purpose, especially reactive sulfonic acid derivatives are suitable as sterically exacting sulfonic acids, for example the anhydrides or acid halides of p-toluenesulfonic acid or the 2,4,6-trimethylbenzenesulfonic acid, which differentiate between primary and secondary hydroxyl groups. If R is one of the indicated protective groups, derivatives of other sulfonic acids, for example methanesulfonic acid chloride, can also be used. These esterifications are performed preferably in the presence of a base such as pyridine or aliphatic tertiary amines, for example triethylamine, which can be used as the only solvent. The reaction can also be performed, however, with the addition of a solvent, such as, for example, dichloromethane. Usually, the operation is performed here in a temperature range of 0xc2x0 C. to 70xc2x0 C. The reduction of a compound of formula 10 can be produced with the same reagents and under the same reaction conditions as described previously for the reduction of ester. As a reducing agent, in addition lithium triethyl borohydride can be mentioned here, which has proven itself especially well for the reductive removal of sulfonic acid esters. Examples of such multistep conversions of an ester into a methyl group are found in many literature citations, i.a., in: Tet. Lett. 1987, 28, 1685; J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1995, 117, 1849, etc.
Thus, FF-MAS (1), with R2 meaning hydrogen, is obtained directly. If R2 represents a protective group, however (see above), a compound of formula 11 is obtained, from which the protective group is cleaved according to the methods that are familiar to one skilled in the art.
Process Variant 2
In this process variant (cf. diagram 2), the isomerization step (5,7-dienexe2x86x928,14-diene) is shifted to the synthesis end. The sequence of alkylation and reduction of the ester group (6xe2x86x92xe2x86x9215) is performed analogously to the methods that are described in process variant 1. The isomerization of a compound of formula 15 is also performed analogously to process variant 1. For R2 meaning hydrogen, FF-MAS (1) is obtained directly. If R2 represents a protective group (see above), and if the protective group in question remains unchanged under the reaction conditions that are used for the isomerization, not FF-MS (1), but rather a compound of formula 11, from which the protective group is cleaved according to the method that is familiar to one skilled in the art, is obtained directly. 